Exposure to air eventually degrades the quality of some fluids. For example, exposing wine to air over time allows oxidation, which degrades its taste and quality. When a bottle is opened, air enters into the head space (i.e., the internal volume of beverage bottle not occupied by the remaining beverage). Therefore, even if the bottle is later closed, the air inside the headspace oxidizes the remaining wine.